Scooby's Choice
by Balder
Summary: This is the sequel to Cordelia Chooses. The gang continues to use their new abilities to fight demons and vampires.
1. Chapter 1

Scooby's Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or the Shadow. While I'm making disclaimers I should add that Xander's use of firearms is not how a responsible gun owning American should act. He's fictional and has the memories of the Shadow in his head. Don't act like he does, it's a bad thing for real people to go around doing.  
Author's Note: This is the sequel to Cordelia Chooses. Also if you're a fan of Whistler and the PTB you might not like this chapter.

Chapter One  
They were in the library arguing again. It seemed most school days ended with an argument once they'd all finished learning basic magical theory and had learned to guard their thoughts in at least a rudimentary fashion. Xander would ask when they could start hunting through deserted warehouses for Spike, Angel, and Drusilla then Buffy would come up with something she claimed they had to do first.

Cordelia would roll her eyes and Willow would look hurt. Everyone knew it was an excuse not to hunt the vampire she used to date. This time she was saved from having to invent another excuse by Giles' old colleague and lover Deirdre bursting in on them chased by the animated corpse of Philip Henry.

"Giles!" she cried, grabbing his arm. "You must save me!"

Cordelia's wand sent a blast of sunlight at the following corpse but it did nothing.

Xander shot the thing's knees out and that stopped it temporarily. However, it started crawling again quite quickly.

As Deirdre started pleading with Giles to protect her from something called Eyghon, Buffy grabbed a sword from the weapon cage and beheaded the monster. The zombie turned into a green goo that started spreading. At the sight of that, the group left the library in a hurry.

With nobody in the library, the essence of Eyghon slid through the library until it found the sewer entrance through which it found a dead body that didn't move fast enough to evade it.

It was too bad that nobody was there to observe the fight between Angelus and Eyghon because it was epic. Unfortunately not only was no one able to appreciate the demonic cage match but none of the Scoobies knew that vampire was left somewhat injured, thirsty for blood, and in a murderous rage. He left his listening post under the library and went looking for someone to drain or beat up on, preferably both.

Upon leaving the high school Xander said, "Once we are well away can you trigger the sprinklers or the fire alarm? I want to chase everyone from inside just in case that thing isn't dead."

Willow nodded, "Sure, I can do that from my laptop in the backseat of your car. Assuming, you know, that you brought it today."

Xander grinned, "I did indeed. I have been ferrying my queen to school each day since we made it public that we're dating."

"And now you can ferry me to your house so I can finish my homework without worrying about being eaten while I work," Cordelia said. "So get the car open and let's go!"

Giles took Deirdre in his own car and soon they were all at the house Xander owned. He unlocked the door for them but did not invite anyone in. "I'll go see what's available to cook. At least I managed to finish my homework before we got chased out of the library."

The others nodded and headed off to the den. Now that he had Lamont Cranston's memories Xander was doing much better in school, except in computer class and he had a lot of help with that subject.

Giles made sure Deirdre was seated in a leather armchair by the fireplace, then proceeded to start a fire after first opening the flue. The other girls glanced at his actions quizzically then shrugged and settled around an oak table in the corner and tried to pick up where they had left off academically.

"Thank you, Rupert," Deirdre said as Giles handed her a generous brandy and sat down in the chair across from her. "Is this house secure?"

"As secure as any in Sunnydale," Giles answered. "Now why don't you tell me what's been going on?"

Deirdre said, "I was called to identify the body of Philip Henry but when I arrived it was gone." She looked around at the teen-aged girls doing homework nearby, "Are you sure we should speak of it in front of the innocent?"

"If it's magical help you need, then yes," Cordelia said from her seat at the table, "I'm the one most likely to end up fixing whatever idiot thing you did, so trying to hide what you did from me is bad. Buffy's not much for the hocus pocus stuff but she's strong and she can help keep you safe while I fix things. So keeping stuff from her is just as silly." Cordelia paused and gave the older woman an obvious once over, "That is if we're satisfied with your story. We're all rather protective of Giles and anyone who would want to hurt him or take advantage of him will have us to deal with."

Willow added, "And Ms. Calendar, too."

At that, Deirdre looked at Rupert Giles and raised an eyebrow.

"Er yes," the man in question replied, "Our computer teacher at the high school. She seems to have some knowledge of magic as well."

"She's also rather fond of him," Buffy added, "So when Xander gets done with what he's doing, he'll join us and then we'll all decide if we're going to help you."

"Well," Willow couldn't help adding, "Not Ms. Calendar. Just those of us you've already met. I mean we're not going to call her up and say something like, Giles' old flame is here and needs help but isn't telling us everything or even what she's running from, do you want to come interrogate her with us? I mean, I'm sure she'd come if we did say that to her over the phone but I doubt you'd want her here. We might decide to help so I'd rather not expose you to possible vengeance until we know whether we like you or not."

Deirdre looked faintly shocked, "You said all that in one breath? I'm impressed."

Cordelia made a 'Hmm' noise, "Not even a blink at the mention of magic or Giles dating a witch but you are surprised by Willow's babble?"

"I've known about magic longer than you've been alive and Giles dating a dangerous but probably young and pretty witch is not surprising to me at all. I knew him back in the day," Deirdre said.

There was a knock on the door and they heard Xander call out that he was getting it.

Cordelia smirked, "Well unless that's Buffy's mom with cookies I think you're about to meet Ms. Calendar. Nobody else comes here but bad guys and they never knock."

Jenny Calendar swept into the room and hugged Giles, "I heard there was trouble at the school. Are you alright?"

Giles looked at her strangely, "How did you hear?" He looked at Xander, who had followed her in.

"I didn't tell her, Giles," Xander said.

"It seems I'm not the only one keeping secrets," Deirdre said.

Jenny turned to the woman and missed the shadow suddenly hiding Xander's features.

"Who are you?" Jenny asked.

Deirdre stood and crossing the fireplace to stand next to Giles placed a hand on his shoulder. Before she could answer Xander did. In the echoing voice of the Shadow, he said, "Normally I let people's thoughts remain their own, but when it comes to our security I think it's justified. Janna of the Kalderash meet Deirdre, branded follower of Honey. Deirdre, meet the woman the Kalderash tribe sent to keep an eye on Angelus the vampire they cursed."

Xander looked at Giles and his half smile slipped, "Janna actually does care for you. She knew we had trouble with a demon because it got Angelus once it couldn't get us. She is glad it didn't get you and will probably help you get that tattoo Deirdre remembers off your arm. Deirdre was hoping you'd save her for old time's sake and banish Eyghon for good. She was expecting you to use Council resources but I bet we can manage with just us." When he stopped talking a loud argument broke out.

After the argument wound down a truce of sorts was declared. Cordelia had been refereeing for the most part and she summed things up, "Okay, so it's agreed that Giles should have told Buffy, Willow, and Janna about the Mark of Eyghon. Janna should have told Giles, Willow, and Buffy that she was watching the vampire that her clan cursed and Buffy dated. Janna did not know how the curse could be broken or she would have said something. Deirdre used to be a slut but isn't anymore and we should help banish the demon that's after her. Oh, and after losing his soul Angel isn't a care bear with fangs anymore. Did I miss anything?' No one looked happy at her recitation but nobody actually objected.

"Okay then," Cordelia continued, "The thing to do next is to see if we can get that tattoo off Deirdre's arm. If it works well we can do the same for Giles then talk about the next step. If not we'll try again until we get it."

Deirdre looked nervous, "I'm not sure about letting teenage witches test out new spells on me. Hopefully, Giles will help me even if I decline to be a guinea pig?"

Xander's laugh echoed eerily, "Who said you have a choice?"

The older woman shivered and Giles put his arm around her, "I say, Xander, do try to remain civilized. Making a lady scared of you accomplishes nothing. Well, nothing good at any rate."

Xander sighed, "I could make a comment about whether she counts as a lady but you'd still be right Giles." He turned to face Deirdre, "Cordelia actually has as much knowledge of magic as anyone in Sunnydale and more experience than you'd think. If you don't trust her to remove the mark then don't go looking for a stronger mage, go find a bottle of acid and remove it the hard way."

Cordelia smirked, "Actually, I think you got scary again with that last bit, dear, but thank you for the compliment." She pulled out her wand and looked at Deirdre, "See? I even pulled out my wand. Now, why don't you show me the mark so I can remove it? I can't promise it won't hurt but I do promise not to remove your arm along with it."

Deirdre looked from one face to another and other than Giles she saw indifference at best and hostility at worst. She sighed and rolled up her sleeve, "Here it is."

Xander called out, "Stop! I sense an extra mind here suddenly." He pulled out one of his matte black .45 automatics and said, "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" In spite of his taunt, he turned the gun in a definite direction and flipped off the safety.

"Alright kid, I'm becoming visible," a voice was heard, "Just don't shoot, alright?"

"No promises," Xander replied, "But I definitely will if you don't appear."

A short man in a loud suit and feathered hat appeared with his hands up.

"Who are you?" Cordelia asked, "The pimp fairy?"

The man gave a false laugh and said, "No, I'm here representing the Powers That Be and you people are doing this all wrong."

"Which powers would those be, exactly?" Xander said. He was still pointing his gun at the being's head.

"The ones responsible for this world!" the being said.

"They created the world you say?" Giles asked.

The being ducked his head, "No, not exactly. They ain't the creator of all. They is in charge of you mooks though."

"Oh yeah?" Willow replied, "How did they get that job?"

The man in the ugly suit frowned, "You know most people just believe me."

"Yeah, well, we aren't most people," Buffy said, "So cough up something more convincing or take a hike. We're busy right now."

"Yeah, I'm supposed to stop you from freeing them two from the mark and convince the gypsy to try to give the vamp back his soul."

Everyone was now facing the being that had suddenly appeared and had a weapon or magic ready to use. "Exactly how were you planning to stop us?" Xander asked.

The man in the ugly suit frowned, "That part they didn't say. Look here, can't you people just take what I say on faith?"

"No," was the unanimous answer.

"Somehow, I ain't surprised," the being replied, "I'm the one who sent Angel to ya in the foist place. Does that …" He trailed off in pain as Xander shot out his knee cap.

"You're the reason that ancient, undead, pervert was trying to get into Buffy's pants?" Xander asked, "And you thought that would make us like you more?"

"He wasn't supposed to make like he was fishing for jailbait," was the being's answer, "He was supposed to help!"

Giles snorted, "Yes and if wishes were horses beggars would ride. I must say, so far you have yet to give us any solid reason for not harming you, much less for following your advice. If you can't do significantly better, then I suggest you leave."

The being scowled, "Fine but you ain't heard the last of Whistler, and you definitely ain't heard the last of the Powers That Be." After saying that, he disappeared.

The others looked to Xander who searched with his mind then said, "No trace of him now. I guess he's actually gone. What do you think, Giles? I'm thinking demon."

Giles nodded, "I concur. Possibly working for Eyghon since he was trying to prevent us from removing our marks. I'd guess these powers are a group of demons that have allied themselves for the moment." He shrugged, "Well, let us not borrow trouble. We have enough at the moment. If he's working for Eyghon, solo or in alliance with others, we'll take care of him when we banish his master; and if he's not, we'll take care of him as soon as he becomes a nuisance."

Buffy nodded, "Yeah, both Lothos and the Master thought they were unbeatable and I showed them otherwise. If there's a new Master vamp in town, he'll have to wait his turn but he's still getting slayed."

Cordelia nodded, "Right, we're all tougher than we were last year so this should sort of thing should be easier to handle." She gestured to Deirdre, "Give me your arm lady. I want to start breaking that demon mark."


	2. Chapter 2

Scooby's Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own The Shadow, The Wizard of Oz, or Buffy The Vampire Slayer.

Author's Note: Many thanks to my Betas Jesternz and Cassy.

Chapter 2

While Cordelia was figuring out how to break the mark of Eyghon. Xander was going around the room and carving different small protection runes into various inconspicuous parts of the room. He couldn't charge them himself but he'd learned to make them during their shared training sessions. He figured this would save the mages time and he wanted to prevent more uninvited visitors. After he'd put at least one of each kind of protection rune he could remember somewhere in the room he went over to Willow.

"Could you charge the runes I just carved?" Xander whispered in Willow's ear.

She nodded and walked over to the first one. She placed her hand on it and started channeling power into it. After she was done it glowed briefly then went back to looking normal. She moved on to the next one and did the same.

Buffy decided she'd keep an eye on Giles' old flame and so missed what Xander was doing until she heard him whisper to Willow. Deirdre was paying too much attention to Cordelia to notice Xander. Giles was also too busy watching Cordelia probe the mark to notice what Xander was doing but he felt it when Willow charged the first rune. Since they were protective runes he turned his attention back to Cordelia and Deirdre. Jenny noticed what Xander was doing but didn't say anything until he finished.

Jenny went up to Xander as he was about to leave the room and said, "Mind if I come along? You can show me which runes you are using and I'll tell you if I know of any others. I would have done it while you were carving here but I'm not sure your guest should hear it."

Xander smiled and nodded, "Certainly, I'll take all the help I can get."

In the front hall, Xander carved the runes around the edge of the door and Jenny added one and showed him how to make them look like part of a decorative pattern. "We gypsies use runes in houses all the time but we don't want to stand out so we have developed a way to make them look decorative."

After adding the pattern the runes did look like part of an elegant design. Jenny stopped and asked, "May I make tracings of a few of those runes? They are new to me."

Xander nodded, "Sure, sounds fair. Understand, I'm not mad at you for not telling us right away so to me you are still my favorite computer teacher and technopagan."

She smiled, "I'm glad to hear that Xander. I don't have as much power as Willow but I can power the runes on this door and the back door at least. Between me, Will, and Cordy we should have all the runes charged in a few days, maybe less."

"Thank you again Miss Calendar," Xander said. They managed to carve and charge runes on the back door and at least carve the runes for all the rest of the ground floor before they were called back to the living room.

"So did you do that voodoo that you do so well?" Xander asked.

Cordelia snorted, "How did I ever fall in love with a dork like you? Yes, we managed to get the mark off both of them but given the lack of reaction I think it's safe to say that Eyghon is still out there."

"Right," Xander said. "Well, we're pretty sure we know where but I'm hoping one of you mages will know for certain once we find him?"

"Yup," Willow said. "I'm sure we will. Once we have the," she paused and glanced at Buffy, "body of the victim secure I can verify the presence of Eyghon and we can remove him. I've also charged all the runes you placed in this room but I'm not up to doing the rest of the house yet and Cordy is even more tired than I am. So if you want to chat without the pimp fairy hearing you, you'll have to speak in here for the time being."

"No worries," Xander said. He crossed over to Cordelia and started massaging her neck and shoulders. "I was expecting that. I just wanted to do something useful and if they are already carved it will take whoever charges them less time and effort than if they had to carve them first. Jenny showed me a new one while I was doing the door. Maybe you and she can find a good spot for it?"

Buffy frowned but said nothing as Willow nodded, "Sure, I can manage one more rune today."

As Willow and Jenny went looking for a good spot to hide a rune and Giles and Diana were rubbing their arms Buffy said, "I'm hungry."

Xander stopped what he was doing and got up despite the small protest from Cordelia, "I'll go cook then. Is everyone staying for dinner?"

Everyone stayed and Xander made baked chicken with macaroni and cheese and a salad. During dinner, Giles said, "This business with the mark got me thinking and I remember that some protective runes can be made into tattoos. I think that after dinner I'll go check on that."

"Do you want an escort to your apartment Giles?" Buffy asked.

"No," he replied. "I've been keeping the lesser used tomes here since shortly after Xander bought the place. More secure than the school library and my apartment just doesn't have room for all of the books I own. I'll just go down into the basement library and research. You're welcome to come and help Deidre. All of you are."

Deirdre said, "I'd be happy to help but do you know anyone who can do magical tattooing?"

"One step at a time," Giles said. "However I'm sure someone in Sunnydale knows how to do a runic tattoo. I just hope it's not a demon."

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Whistler appeared to Spike, "I can help you get rid of the Slayer." He was standing in front of a desk in Spike's warehouse lair.

Spike had been lounging behind the desk smoking and thinking with his eyes closed but his other senses alerted him to the sudden arrival. Spike opened his eyes and looked up when Whistler spoke, "Neat trick that."

"Thank you," Whistler said. "Now what sort of help would you like?"

"Can you make Dru strong again?" Spike asked

Whistler pulled out a book, "This is the Du Lac manuscript. It has a ritual that will heal her. You'll need the Du Lac Cross to decode it but I know where you can get it and it's a cross that vampires can actually touch."

"Thanks for the book mate," Spike said. "Don't expect any payment from me though. I didn't ask you for anything, you just popped by unannounced."

"Oh, I need no payment," Whistler said.

He would have said more but Spike waved a hand, "Right, well piss off then. I can find the Du Lac Cross on my own mate. Thanks for the bloody book and all."

Whistler muttered something about gratitude but he nodded and disappeared.

Dalton, a bespectacled vampire who'd watched the whole thing asked, "We going to use the ritual in the book then boss?"

"What are you daft?" Spike asked. "Of course we're not going to bloody use it! We have a perfectly good ritual already set up to use when those Terakans arrive and I know there are no strings on that one. But some bloke appears at the last minute with a sodding legendary manuscript and offering the location of the one cross in the world that a vamp can touch with impunity and you expect me to believe it's coincidence? I didn't live this long by being naive and if you want to still be around in a century you'd better wise up too. There's no such thing as coincidence. That bloke has his own agenda and no one gives out famous books of lore for nothing. If they don't want money it's because they want something else, and it's usually something a lot more valuable."

He threw the book to the other vampire, "No Dalton, we'll continue with the ritual we have planned. If you want that thing you can have it but I'd be careful with it if I were you and if you bring trouble to my door you better run fast and far because I'll be sodding coming for you after I deal with them."

Dalton nods quickly, "Yes boss. I'll be careful boss. No trouble at all boss." He grabs the book and rushes out of the room.

Xander asked, "Okay, is everyone staying overnight? Only got three beds but we've got two big leather couches and several leather recliners."

"I believe I'll sleep on a couch here," Giles said. "If your kind invitation extends to Deirdre as well. I don't think she should stay in a hotel tonight."

Xander nodded, "I meant to include everyone here."

Buffy said, "Can I get a ride home? Mom will be expecting me."

Xander nodded, "Sure, no problem."

Cordelia added, "Me too, my folks are leaving tomorrow for St. Moritz but they're home tonight so I should be too."

"Okay, anyone else?" Xander asked. Willow, Giles, Deirdre, and Jenny shook their heads no.

Xander drove Buffy and Cordelia home then came back. He said, "Wills, you can sleep in your usual room and I'll sleep in mine. The adults can make their own arrangements and we won't judge right?"

Willow giggled, "Right!"

Giles gave him a glare, but Jenny looked like she was amused and Deirdre was oblivious and rubbing her arm where the tattoo had been.


	3. Chapter 3

Scooby's Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS

Author's Note: Thanks to Harry for his time and suggestions.

Chapter 3

The next morning Xander woke up and mentally reached out to Cordelia, "Good morning dear. How are you?"

She sent back, "Fine, but I'm in the shower. So no peeking through my eyes while I'm naked, wet, and soaping myself all over."

Xander groaned, "Why did you mention all that if you don't want me to peek?"

She sent laughter down the link, "Maybe I'm trying to keep your interest up. Or maybe I'm just mean." She sent a kiss towards him, "I'll be by as soon as I've finished showering and eaten breakfast."

"I can't wait," he replied. Then he got up and headed for the master bathroom.

When Xander got downstairs to the kitchen he found Giles had made a pot of tea for himself and coffee for Jenny. Jenny was at the stove making a large and tasty looking breakfast.

"Wow," Xander said. "You're very lucky Giles to have a girlfriend who can cook."

Rupert Giles smiled, "I know."

Jenny smiled and added, "Cordelia is lucky to have a boyfriend that cooks."

"Can you mention that to her when she comes by?" Xander asked as he grabbed a mug full of coffee and sat down.

"I will but I'm sure she knows it already," came the reply.

Cordelia came by and started charging runes. While she was working Willow showed up with Amy Madison.

"Amy is a witch too as you may remember," Willow explained to Cordelia. "And while not as strong as either of us she's willing to help."

Amy nodded, "I owe you guys for helping me get my body back. I'm no fighter but charging protective runes is something I can do."

"The more, the merrier," Cordelia said. "While we charge the ones on this floor Xander, Jenny, and Giles are carving the same on the second floor. Including all window and door frames but adding a few to the floor and walls as well. Once they get done with that they'll do the basement." She shrugged, "It won't get done anytime soon but we'll keep working on it until it is done and we have a very safe safe-house that we can all run to in case of trouble." She smiled at Amy, "Including anyone who helps and their immediate family if necessary."

Amy smiled back, "Just show me what you need done."

Willow showed her how to charge runes and later they gave her a copy of the runes they were using so she could add them to her house if she wanted. In a week all the runes were carved and charged.

"Should we do our separate places next?" Willow asked when they finished.

"No," Buffy said. "My mom doesn't know about the supernatural and she'd wonder about all the symbols. Maybe we could do the door since Jenny can make that look decorative but she'd still wonder why I did it and ask questions."

Willow nodded, "Oh yeah, my folks would hate it if they came back to see carved runes everywhere."

Cordelia sighed, "So would mine." She looked at Jenny.

Jenny shook her head, "My landlord wouldn't like it if I start carving anything in the door or any place else. Rupert is probably in the same boat."

Giles nodded, "Yes, and Deirdre is at a hotel until she can arrange her trip home."

"Why is she staying again?" Jenny asked.

"She has been helping me find all the runes that can be placed on a human to produce a magical effect," Giles said. "We are almost done."

"I think that since we now have a safe center of operations that we should get back into the swing of clearing out vamp nests instead of just staking fledglings as they rise."

Willow nodded, "Don't want to give the older undead time to start something nasty." Just then the doorbell rang and Xander went to get it.

Xander opened the door to see a balding middle-aged man with a case. The man immediately started speaking, "Is the lady of the house at home? I am giving away free samples of cosmetics in the hopes she'll like them enough to want to buy them later on."

Xander was about to shut the door in the man's face when he noticed one of the runes carved in the lintel over the door was indicating that the man was not human. Of course, this was Sunnydale so there was always a chance that this was a legitimate door to door salesman who just happened not to be a human but he decided to have Cordy check him out while they had him nearby. Xander called out, "Dear? There's someone at the door that you should really see. He's come by offering free gifts!" He sent her a thought to be sure she brought her wand. It wouldn't do to say that out loud. The demon would either attack or run. An attack should be stopped by the wards but if he ran he was free to attack elsewhere.

"On my way Xander," she replied.

When Cordelia walked up and saw the glowing rune over the doorway, she frowned. Then she smiled at the "salesman", "Oh I love free samples! Why don't you show me what you have?"

Whether it was the frown or the fact that she didn't invite him in the being started backing away, "You look like you were busy doing important things. Maybe I should come back later."

Xander sighed, then looked at Cordelia, "Got your wand?"

"Yup!" she replied and held up what looked like a traditional fairy godmother wand. It had a glittering gold five-pointed star on one end and the other end was a silvery stick. The demon tried to run only to be frozen in place by Cordelia's magic then levitated inside and down into the basement.

Xander followed her down. When he saw the demon turn itself into a swarm of insects; he stepped back in disgust and pulled a gun from reflex.

Fortunately, Cordelia's reflexes were more helpful. She was just as disgusted and physically much closer when she saw the transformation. She cast a flame spell. Then looking around said, "Ugh! That's even creepier than that slime demon! Did I miss any?"

Xander put his gun away and concentrated briefly, then shook his head, "No. I saw none escape and there is no extra mind inside the house." He waved a hand in front of his nose, "Let's go back upstairs and hope the smell dissipates before the next time we have to come down here."

Cordelia grimaced and agreed, "Yeah, it's pretty bad. It makes me glad I can do this." She cast a spell that cleaned the air and removed all the burnt bug bits.

Xander smiled, "Thanks, honey." He picked up a ring from the floor, "It must have been wearing this. "Let's go show this to Giles."

She followed him up the stairs and then they headed for Giles. "Hey, Watcher! Ever hear of a demon that can turn itself into a swarm of insects?"

Giles nodded, "It rings a bell. Why?"

Xander chuckled, "Ring a bell is exactly what it did. The front doorbell."

"Good Lord!" Giles said. "That is what was at the door?"

Cordelia wrinkled her nose and nodded, "Yeah. It's dead now but I was hoping you'd be able to tell us about it. It's not known for hunting in pairs or packs is it?"

Giles shook his head, "I'll have to check my sources but from what I remember no, it's not."

"Good," she said. "One smelled bad enough."

"Did it leave anything behind?" Giles asked.

"A ring," Xander said. "Here," he tossed the ring to Giles.

"This is a bad sign," Giles replied. He held up the ring, "These are worn by an order of assassins. If he was here that means that someone paid a lot of money to kill one of us."

"Anyway to tell who?" Xander asked.

"No," Giles said. "I'm afraid not. Buffy's the Slayer but then again the house is in your name and we are all seen entering and leaving here often."

"Well we'll just keep an eye out in the meantime," Cordelia said. "We'll tell the others. I doubt they will try again today. We should have time to warn everyone."

Giles said, "Perhaps Willow should stay here until we've dealt with all the assassins. She's often alone in her house."

"I'll offer when I call her," Xander said.

Elsewhere in Sunnydale, a dark skinned figure was stalking a larger pale one. As soon as they were both in a deserted place the following figure threw a garrote at the neck of the paler one. He dodged it like he'd expected it and turned to face his opponent. A street light illuminated them both as they move toward each other. The darker one was female and moves like a predator. The paler one was a large man in an eye patch. The fight when they come together was brief and brutal. The woman was the victor and walked away. She was carrying a ring removed from her opponent and looking at it as she walked.

When she got back to her motel room she made a long distance phone call to Jamaica, "Mr. Zabuto, I found a Terakan assassin walking around the streets." She paused to listen then spoke, "No, it's dead. Not sure what it was but definitely not human. It was way too strong for that." She listened again then nodded and spoke, "Certainly I will inform Mr. Giles. I will go to the school on Monday morning and meet him in the library." She hung up without either of them saying goodbye.

In a deserted warehouse, Spike was finishing preparations for Drusilla's healing ritual, "It'll be lovely Dru. Fifty wannabe vampires all agreed to participate in a ritual healing you. The daft wankers are even eager."

Drusilla grinned, "Well it's not like Miss Edith told them they'll all die. They think we'll be ever so grateful and give them all eternal life."

Spike grinned back, "Whereas actually once they've finished their chanting the ritual will drain their life force and feed it to you. You'll be at full strength for the first time since Prague."

"It will be lovely," Dru said. "We'll run amok just like old times."

"Indeed we will my love," Spike said and kissed her. "And if the Terakans haven't killed the slayer by then we'll do the job ourselves."

Whistler appeared in front of Angelus, "Angelus, Master Vampire, oldest surviving member of the Scourge, I bring greetings."

"What do you want?" Angelus replied.

"Well actually I want what you want," Whistler said, "The Slayer and her friends are tipping the balance between good and evil. I'm a balance demon so I hate that."

Angelus smiled, "So since they are tipping it towards good you came to help me do evil?"

"In a word, yes," Whistler said. Silently he muttered to himself but outwardly he smiled.

"Good," Angelus said, "First I need to bring my wayward children back into the fold and reform the scourge as it should be. How can you help with that?"

Whistler stood there and thought about how he could help and whether his bosses would want him to do so.

While Giles tried to hunt up a tattoo artist who could do magical rune tattoos the gang finally started in on their list of warehouses that might possibly house vampires. It was different from doing the same thing in houses because you never knew what was being stored in them. It meant they couldn't use fire to panic the vampires so usually Xander and Cordelia came in through the front door and searched for any occupant while Buffy and Willow waited outside the back doors.

Xander's enhanced mind always found any being that tried to hide and Cordelia's magic took down attackers with a liberal helping of bullets from Xander. He had started using incendiary rounds because they worked better on vampires even if he did have more trouble cleaning his guns afterward. A few demons they met ignored the bullets but the ones that tried to attack the entry duo fell before Cordelia's magic and any who tried to flee died at either Buffy's or Willow's hand.

They hadn't run into either Spike, Drusilla, or Angelus yet and most of them were wondering if maybe the master vamps had heard of Xander getting the list and moved. Buffy was secretly glad that they hadn't run into Angelus yet and didn't care why.


	4. Chapter 4

Scooby's Choice

DISCLAIMER: I don't own BTVS.

Author's Note: I know Rack doesn't appear in the show until a later season but it was clear that he had been in Sunnydale for some time when the cast first encountered him so it's not too far of a stretch that he was in town during the second season and had experimented with demon summoning at one time or another in the past. Many thanks to all my Betas.

Chapter 4

Willow said, "I think I've found Eyghon. There is another marked follower in Sunnydale according to my scrying. That must be how he survived."

"You mean it's not in Angel anymore?" Buffy said with great hope in her voice.

"Not according to my scrying," Willow replied, "He must have fought off Eyghon when it attacked him."

"Buffy," Giles said, "Remember that he's Angelus now."

"But we can fix that right?" Buffy said.

"Theoretically, " Cordelia said, "If Miss Calendar even knows the spell originally used then we might be able to cast it again. I won't do it though. I told you that the last time you asked me."

"I vote we stake him before he harms anyone else," Xander said.

Willow looked at Buffy's face and added, "I agree." She held up a hand to forestall Buffy's objections, "We already know that curse can be broken and the soul of the man he used to be is now free. I don't think it's right to yank that soul back again and bind it to a demonically animated corpse a second time. It was done out of vengeance the first time. We have no reason to do it again."

"No reason!" Buffy shouted.

Willow looks her right in the eye, "Yes, I have no reason to perform that dark of a spell. What reasons do you have to want Angel back? Are they enough to override our natural reluctance to practice black magic?"

Buffy looked at her angrily and opened her mouth then stopped and closed it. She looked guilty then and turned away. Facing away from Willow she said, "He's helped us in the past."

"And I'm grateful for that," Willow said, "But it's not enough reason to perform such a nasty curse. In fact, it makes me want to leave him to his heavenly reward even more."

Buffy pouted and looked around at their faces. Giles, Xander, Willow, and Cordelia all looked united in their position and she couldn't find the right words to convince them. She sighed and said, "Fine then, go stake him but don't ask me to help."

Xander nodded, "I think Cordelia and I can manage alone if Willow wants to stay with you."

Willow looked at Buffy sadly but said, "No, I think Buffy wants to be alone right now. I'll come along and help."

Cordelia smiled at her, "You're certainly welcome to join us."

"Let's take care of the final marked follower of Eyghon first," Willow said, "One of you drive and I'll direct you to where he is."

"Why am I not surprised?" Xander said as they pulled up to an abandoned warehouse.

"Because most of the creeps and bad guys we fight love these sort of places?" Cordelia replied.

Willow giggled then sobered, "There's a fair bit of magic in there so be careful. This guy is like a dark sorcerer or something."

"Still not surprised," Xander said. He checked that both guns were loaded and on safe then pulled out his silver alloyed knife and examined it. Cordelia had added magical enhancements to it and it was now sharper and sturdier and should be of use even against the mystical defenses of an evil mage. "Alright, let's get it done," he said and exited the car.

Cordelia pulled out her wand and followed him.

Willow brought up the rear. She was angry and looking for someone to take it out on. When a thuggish looking man stood in their way and help up a hand Willow didn't wait for him to speak she just threw him against the wall. The man started to get then looked at the trio of grim faces and laid back down.

Then went through the outer room and through a door to another, more private waiting room. It had a half dozen people in it. They looked ill and were paying no attention to the newcomers.

"Magic junkies," Cordelia said, "Glinda has helped a few get past similar situations."

Xander pulled a gun and said, "Alright ladies and gents! Please stand up and leave in an orderly fashion and no one will get hurt."

The assorted men and women sprawled around the room just gave him hollowed eyed stares. He sighed, "Ladies, a little assistance please?"

"I'm glad you weren't actually going to shoot them Xan," Willow said. She started levitating people out of the room when Rack showed up.

"Leave my clientele alone!" Rack said. He started for Willow but Cordelia pointed her wand at him and he stopped and rose into the air.

Xander said, "His mind is too well guarded to break into fast. Keep him floating while I try to reason with him."

"Reason is it?" the floating sorcerer asked, "Fine then, tell me what you want and if it's easier than fighting you I'll agree. Probably."

"We want to remove the mark of Eyghon from your arm," Xander said.

"Why?" Rack replied.

"You are the last," Xander said, "You are currently the only one marked follower he has and we want to bar him from this world. We can't do it while even one person bears his mark though."

"I could just re-summon him," Rack said, then his eyes narrowed, "You don't just want to bar him, you want to destroy him!"

Xander nodded, "Yes."

"No," Rack said, "He's too useful to my business. A taste of the rush he provides is what gets those that can't be hooked on black magic alone." He concentrated and his magic started fighting against Cordelia's.

Willow tried to make sure the remaining victims in the room were moved to the outside room and hopefully to safety.

Xander put the gun away and drew the enchanted knife, "Are you sure we can't just remove your tattoo?"

Cordelia kept Rack floating regardless of his attempts, "His magic is completely vile feeling and after seeing his 'clientele' and hearing him talk about hooking people on black magic I don't think he's any better than the vamps we stake."

"So what do you want to do?" Xander asked.

"Well Eyghon possesses the dead as well as the unconscious right?" she replied.

Rack was getting desperate in his floating magical prison and was planning to build up his energies and then release them all at once in an attempt to free himself.

Willow said, "I've moved the last of his victims outside. What's the plan?"

Cordelia said, "He's evil with a capital E so I'm going to kill him and since he's the last marked member Eyghon will possess him. Then the two of us can banish it while Xander pins the body in place."

Willow nodded, "I'm on it."

Xander nods, "I'm ready. Once you drop him I'll pin him to the floor with my pig-sticker then you ladies can make with the mojo."

Rack's body was suddenly enveloped in a burst of black energy. It surged outward against Cordelia's magic. Her magic temporarily overwhelmed, Cordelia dropped him. Looking normal once more, Rack landed, stood up, and headed for the door. Xander stabbed out with the enchanted knife and connected. Rack stumbled, bleeding, and Cordelia grabbed him back and slammed him on the ground where Xander pinned him to the floor.

Rack passed out. Willow and Cordelia moved closer and Willow confirmed that Eyghon was now in control. The two women managed to destroy Eyghon without harming Xander. Rack was not so lucky.

They all gathered on a Saturday afternoon at Xander's house to discuss the tattoos. Buffy spoke first, "I need it to be somewhere my mom won't see it."

"Good point," Cordelia added, "My mom joins me out by the pool often enough that she'll see any tattoo not covered by my bikini."

"But dear," Xander said, "Your bikini doesn't cover much."

Cordelia nodded, "True, it's a small triangle top and a thong. Tattooing any of the areas it actually covers would really hurt."

Willow winced at that image, "Maybe you could buy a new suit with more coverage?"

"After I bugged her take me to her spa for a waxing just so I could wear the new one?" Cordelia said and shook her head, "She'd start smelling a rat. Or at least start asking awkward questions." Then she looked thoughtful and leaned back in her chair.

"You've got an idea?" Willow asked, "My parents rarely notice me but given our luck, I should probably hide mine too."

"Do you all remember those two girls talking about that feminist pledge thing in gym?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah," Willow nodded, "What about them? Their ideas did not seem very practical to me."

"Oh, they were cracked in the head, no question, hence why nobody agreed, but if I told my mom a very carefully edited version of it then maybe I could get away with covering up more. At least enough to put a tattoo on without delving into truly painful territory."

Willow nodded, "And hopefully without giving the tattoo artist too much of an eyeful."

Buffy chuckled, "Yeah, that too."

Willow thought it through just to be sure and frowned, "Crap." She pouted, "Darn it, that won't work."

"Why not?" Buffy asked, "I believe you, but why?"

"Well, for one thing, if Cordelia never wears a thong again it would be out of character," Willow said, "But that's not the main reason. The main reason is wedgies. Suit bottoms do that too often to hide a butt tattoo. They tend to cling better in front though."

"Crap is right," Cordelia said and winced. Then she poked Xander, "Hey! Don't look smug. If I have to do I'm making sure you do too."

Xander shrugged, "I can deal."

Cordelia turned to the other women, "So ladies, are we going for nipples or are we talking labia here?"

Willow said, 'Oh, I don't think we need to go that far. Just above the pubic mound should hurt less than either of those and most bikinis cover that, even tiny ones." Then she blushed, "Of course I haven't seen your new suit. Maybe you should model it for us?"

Buffy giggled at that and Cordelia snorted.

Cordelia said, "If you want to see me in it because you think I'm just that hot then I'm flattered but you'll have to ask nicely. You saw me in less when we first started practicing our mental defenses so you should know I'm not all that modest among girls. If the years of gym didn't kill that off then cheerleading sure did."

Willow blushed redder, "Uh, never mind."

Xander said, "I can hide one under swim trunks easy enough."

Cordelia gave a mock pout, "Oh, but then we might never get to see you in a speedo."

"And that's a good thing," Xander added. "If you want to see any part of me I'm willing to show you but I refuse to wear a banana hammock in public."

Cordelia laughed, "Well, as long as I get to see it I'm happy."

Xander said, "So next we need to decide if we are all getting the same rune or all different ones. And what to get if we decide on all getting the same thing."

They managed to decide that before Giles arrived but only with the help of Ms. Calendar who arrived an hour before he did.

"Have you all decided on which tattoo to get?" Giles asked when he arrived, "The tattooist will be here shortly and you can only get one remember. Otherwise, they will interfere with each and may cause you damage."

Xander said, "We had a hard time trying to agree on one. I wanted something to keep us from being the playthings of Fate. Or any higher beings like those so-called powers that be."

Cordelia added her opinion next, "However those are limited by the magic of the person wearing the tattoo. They boost it sure but whether it's enough depends on the prophecy or higher being trying to include you in its game. Not to mention that we all now have some training in spotting and resisting mental influence thanks to shadow boy over here," She paused and poked a finger at Xander, "And now that I think about it I want to know what you were wearing when you taught Ms. Calendar."

"Why should that have any significance?" Giles asked.

"Because he was in just boxers when he taught me and gave me a line about how much easier it is to learn without tight clothing or multiple layers," Cordelia replied, "I won't say what I was wearing but I want an answer from one of them."

Jenny Calendar smiled, "It is easier to do that the first time but it wasn't my first time." She paused, "I mean not my first time learning to protect my mind. Xander knew a few things I hadn't learned as either a pagan or a gypsy so I learned them but I did it fully clothed." She smirked, "At least while I was with Xander. I won't say what I wore to practice with Giles."

Cordelia gave an airy wave of her hand, "Like I care. So anyway I wanted the rune for Youthful Beauty but nobody thought that was a good idea." She sighed theatrically.

"I told her she already has youth and beauty and trying to extend that magically probably comes at too high a price," said Xander.

"Well I wanted the rune of strength," Buffy said and pouted, "But nobody agreed."

Willow nodded, "Most of us wouldn't get enough of a boost out of it to matter since how well it works depends on how strong you are to start with. I wanted the rune of scholarship but nobody else did."

Giles sighed and asked, "So what did you agree on or have you all picked different ones?"

Xander said, "We asked Ms. Calendar who suggested we use the one that promotes Clarity and Focus and we all agreed on that."

"Good," Giles said, "When he comes just tell him that and where you want it put."

"That was a whole other conversation entirely," Willow said, "If we had known whether the tattoo artist is male or female and if they are human we might have decided differently."

"But probably not," added Cordelia, "I would have voted the same and so would Buffy. And I'm pretty sure Xander would vote my way rather than be cut off with no sex."

Xander agreed and Giles started polishing his glasses.

When the artist arrived they were somewhat surprised that she was a human female. Xander sighed but made no comment. Soon each of them had a runic tattoo. The artist was paid and left.

Jenny said, "Tomorrow we can work on our list of warehouses and maybe plan how to check the sewers if we haven't found Spike and the rest of the master vampires in town by the time we're done with warehouses."

"Okay, then I'll work on homework tonight," Xander said, "Maybe a little extra clarity and focus will help with that too."

"Before I go I wanted to mention that I think we should do a cleansing ritual," Jenny said, "As I was going over my books I ran across one specifically for people who live on or near a Hellmouth."

"Really?" Giles said, "No one mentioned anything of the sort to me before I left for Sunnydale."

'Then I suggest that either they thought you already knew or they didn't give two shits for your welfare," Xander said, "And from the copious amounts of help we have been given by the council, I know which way I'd bet."

Jenny pulled a magic tome from a large pocketbook, "Here Rupert, let me show you." She used a bookmark to open to a particular page and handed it over to Giles.

After reading it over Giles said, "May I take it that you were going to have me do the ritual for Xander and myself whilst you did it for the ladies?"

She smiled, "I was going to leave it up to you how we did it. I'm pretty sure I can show Willow how to do it if we wanted to split along generational lines instead."

Xander groaned and in a bad fake of a British accent asked, "May I take it that the ritual requires some nudity?"

Jenny smiled and nodded, "Yes, you may."

"Then I agree with Giles," Xander replied, "I think we should do boys and girls separately."

Willow was grinning but said nothing.

Cordelia looked at her gleeful face and said, "Well I think you're a bit too happy at the idea of seeing Ms. Calendar and me naked but at least you aren't rubbing your hands together and cackling."

Willow blushed but still said nothing.

Jenny chuckled, "It's okay Willow. I'm not very modest either so I'll take it as a compliment."

"I should be proficient in this ritual by next weekend if I can borrow this tome until then," Giles said, "Shall we plan for next Saturday?"

"That sounds good to me," Jenny replied, "And you are welcome to keep that tome for as long as you need."


	5. Chapter 5

Scooby's Choice

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Buffyverse, The Shadow, or The Wizard of Oz.

Author's Note: Many thanks to Buggycas my beta.

Chapter Five

Jenny drove a rented van into the desert east of Sunnydale. In the seat next to her was Buffy who said, "Why are we going out into the desert for this when the boys are staying in town?"

Jenny replied, "I don't have enough room in my apartment to do the Romani one and the Native American one I know needs to be done outdoors. Willow's parents are home for once so we can't do it there any more than we could use your house or Cordelia's."

"Yeah," Willow replied from the back seat, "I'm glad you got them to agree to let me come."

Jenny said, "I told them it was an ancient Native American cleansing ritual and it turns out they have done a few themselves. As soon as I assured them it was an all girl's outing they were in favor of it." She smiled, "It's apparently all the rage among their friends and colleagues. At least the ones outside of Sunnydale."

'The desert is going to be terrible for my skin and you wouldn't let me bring moisturizer," Cordelia said, "I just hope this will be more like a spa trip than the sort of magic we usually encounter."

"Don't you know any cleansing rituals from Glinda's memories?" Willow asked.

"No," Cordelia replied, "Or at least none we could use outside of Oz. And I really hope this isn't similar to any of those because they were often painful."

"It shouldn't hurt but it might feel weird or unpleasant," Jenny said, "We will be doing an actual Native American cleansing ritual just the version the actual magic users among them used. Feel free to tell your parents about all the non magical bits it will only add to our cover as it's quite authentic."

"Which group of Native American did this come from?" Buffy asked.

"The Timbisha," Jenny replied. "And there is the natural spring that we'll need for the ritual." She parked near it, "We're here, everyone out."

"So do we go skinny dipping then?" Buffy said.

"Eventually but first we need to set up," Jenny said, "Can you help me lift some of these supplies out of the van Buffy?"

Buffy sighed but nodded, "Sure, just point to what you want me to move?"

Jenny smiled, "Thanks." She pointed out two large boxes, "Those first, it's the purified sea salt. Then that one which has bundles of sage. I'll grab my athame and the printout of the ritual."

Cordelia was removing her heels, "Well at least I get to be out of these heels for a while. They look cute but they are hard on my feet. I just hope Willow can keep her tongue from hanging out after getting a look at all this loveliness." She smirked at Willow as she stripped.

Willow blushed but said, "You are hot but Buffy is better looking."

Buffy smiled, "Thanks, Willow."

Cordelia snorted in disbelief but said nothing as she folded her clothes and put them on her seat.

Soon the other three had joined her and Jenny passed out sheets of printer paper, "This is a list of what you must say after each part of the ritual." She opened the dead sea salt and said, "First we need to rub ourselves with this. You can consider this as an exfoliation Cordelia. Don't get it in your eyes or hair but try to rub it everywhere else. We should do each other's backs. Once done, read the first line and try your best to really mean it."

Buffy smirked at Cordelia, "To save your virtue Willow and I can do each other's backs and you can partner with Jenny in that."

Jenny said, "Fine by me but let's try to get into a positive mindset and stay there people. You're all friends now; you should act like it."

All three girls apologized and then they all started scrubbing. Once they were finished they recited the line from the paper Jenny showed them, "We cleanse ourselves with earth!"

Next Jenny removed a bundle of sage sticks, "I'll do it for you three then one of you will have to do it for me so pay attention."

She lit the bundle and it started creating a lot of scented smoke, "These are made to give off more smoke than flame but you should still keep it a safe distance from the person's flesh to avoid burns."

She walked over to Cordelia and used an eagle feather to make sure the smoke flowed onto her. "Now turn to face me," she told the young woman. When Cordelia did so she waved the feather again making sure the smoke blew onto her front as well.

Then Jenny moved the smoking bundle away and Cordelia said, "With fire I cleanse myself!"

Then Jenny made sure the smoke got all over Willow. After she finished that Willow said, "With fire I cleanse myself!"

Jenny moved the bundle to Buffy who also declared herself cleansed with fire.

Then Jenny gave Willow instructions and Willow used the smoke on her. When the bundle was quenched Jenny said, "With fire I cleanse myself!"

"Now follow me into the water," Jenny told them. "This spring is about neck deep on me in the center so you should easily find a spot where you can stand with your head clear and still be able to duck all the way under. Once you come back up declare yourself cleansed."

Jenny waded into the water until it was about chest deep then submerged for a long moment. When she stood up she shouted, "I cleanse myself with water!" Then the other three followed suit and made their own declarations.

"Once we leave the water stand facing the wind and let it dry you off," Jenny said. "Once all of us are dry we say the words together starting with 'we'. So let us know when you are dry. Fortunately, it's not a humid day and the wind is moving briskly so it shouldn't take long."

They left the spring and stood in a line facing into the wind. Cordelia said, "Can you tell me how to find this spring again? I might want to come back for non ritual purposes."

Jenny said, "Sure, I have no problem with that. I'll tell you after the ritual."

Once dry they say together, "We have cleansed ourselves in air!"

Jenny said, "One last part to go, and for the record, this is the part you shouldn't share with your parents. We need to stand at the four points of the compass, I brought a compass to make sure we get the directions right. Then we recite the invocation printed on the sheets I just gave you asking the gods to rid us of all spells, compulsions, illusions, and remaining harmful or negative energy.

Jenny stood in the West spot and arranged the others to stand at North, South, and East of her then they all recited the invocation to the gods. Immediately they noticed something. What looked like a dark fog rose from their bodies. It seemed to rise as if being pulled from above and the wind didn't affect it. That went on for almost a full minute while they all felt a slight tug all over their skin as the dark mist rose from them.

For the two who grew up on the Hellmouth, they suddenly realized all the times something had happened that they had explained away as normal but was actually caused by dark magic or demons. Buffy and Jenny could now see the energies of the Hellmouth trying to turn their minds away from what was really happening and failing because both had known about the supernatural before arriving.

Once the dark mist was completely out of them it rose at great speed straight up and vanished.

"Holy crap that was freaky!" Cordelia said.

"Yeah," Willow agreed, "I mean I knew there had to be a ton of stuff I missed before Buffy showed us the supernatural was real but damn! Now I wonder how I missed all that. Except that I know. The Hellmouth energies are causing what we have been calling the 'Sunnydale Effect'."

"I move that we do this at least once a year," Buffy said, "To keep that stuff from building up." The others agreed.

"Well I hope the boys have been equally successful," Jenny said, "Shall we get dressed and go back to town now or did you want a group hug first?"

Cordelia immediately turned and started back to the van, "I don't even do group hugs when clothed."

The others laughed and followed her back to the van to get dressed before heading back to their homes. Jenny dropped each of them back at their homes and returned to hers. They met up the next morning at Xander's house.

After everyone had settled in Giles spoke, "Before we review our cleansing rituals I, and Xander, feel you should all be apprised of something." He took off his glasses and started polishing them, "Do you remember being briefly dead Buffy?"

Buffy nodded, "That sort of thing is hard to forget."

"Well apparently when that happened another young lady was called," Giles said. He frowned, "I was not notified through what they are calling a 'clerical error'. You may believe that if you like but I do not. In any case the young lady in question is named Kendra Young and she was sent here by her watcher when he heard rumors of Terakan assassins being sent."

"Wait!" Buffy cried. "Do you mean to tell me there's been a second slayer since last June and nobody told either of us?"

Giles put his glasses back on and nodded grimly, "Yes, that is what I'm saying and more. She ran into another Terakan assassin on patrol and killed it or rather him, she was sure it wasn't a human but was sure it was male. She reported to me at my apartment whilst Xander and I prepared for the ritual. She was surprised to hear you were still alive Buffy. Apparently they didn't tell her or her watcher anything either. She had to leave to catch her flight back to Jamaica but I made sure to exchange telephone numbers with her so we can contact her if we need her or her watcher, Sam Zabuto."

"It's nice to know we can have extra back up if we need it but your bosses are dicks Mr. Giles," Cordelia said.

"They do tend to take secrecy a bit too far sometimes," he agreed. "Now unless anyone has anything else to say on the topic we should move on to the ritual cleansing." He looked around and nobody said anything so he continued, "I'm happy to report that Xander and I completed our ritual successfully. How did it go with the ladies Jenny?"

"Successful as well if a bit creepy at the end," Jenny Calendar replied.

Xander nodded, "If you mean that dark smoke stuff, it was pretty weird alright. I'm glad it's out of me."

Buffy nodded, "So are we."

"Now that we are ritually cleansed and magically tattooed we can get back to the vamp and demon hunting I hope," Xander said.


	6. Chapter 6

Scooby's Choice

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Buffyverse.

Author's Note: Many thanks to Buggycas for being the beta. This chapter is definitely Mature so I changed the rating. I hope everyone still enjoys it.

Chapter Six

The night of the same day that the Scoobies were doing their ritual cleansing Spike and Drusilla showed up at the front door of the Sunset Club. They were both amused and pleased that all fifty members were present and seemingly eager to help Drusilla heal.

"That you all for agreeing to help heal me," Dru said.

Spike stepped forward. He'd better take over before the crazy started to show through, "With all fifty of you donating Dru shouldn't have to take much from any one of you. Please follow her downstairs and we can make with the magic."

"After we heal you can we discuss you making us like you?" one of the boys asked.

"Certainly," Drusilla said. "I think the stars are fond of your idea." She started for the door to the basement. Spike stayed behind. He'd come last to close the door and guard the steps for when they inevitably realized they had been betrayed and tried to leave.

Once everyone was downstairs and William was guarding the door she removed all of her clothes and started drawing on the floor in chalk. She would need to stay within while she fed. Among other things the runes would help her stay focused and slowly charge with power. While she waited for them to finish she would play some games with the volunteers and see how far they were willing to go for the promise of being made a vampire. Once done she smiled brightly at the young adults so eager to be food and said, "Who volunteers to be first?"

One of the boys asked, "Do we need to be naked too when you grace us with the honor of our donation?"

He had been one of those staring the hardest at her pale nakedness as she stripped and drew the runes but apparently he was a bit shy when it came to his own body. She thought about it briefly then smiled, "Yes, you do. That's not too much of a sacrifice to heal me, is it? We are all good friends here right?"

One of the others, a girl, said, "Right! We have no reason to be ashamed of these mortal bodies. We won't have them much longer." She gazed longingly at Drusilla's body then began to strip.

Drusilla's smile widened, "That's true. I can guarantee that everyone who chooses to strip and help will not have their mortal body much longer."

This caused many of the others to grin and start stripping as well. Drusilla hoped her William was as amused as she was. This was fun! She wondered what else she might make them do before things got serious.

The first volunteer was slightly overweight but quite good looking overall. As she carefully stepped over the chalk lines Drusilla asked, "May I take from the femoral artery? It's easier to hide and I'll need less that way."

The young woman looked confused, "Which one is that?"

Drusilla said, "It's on the inside of the thigh." She reached out to stroke one of the woman's pale thighs, lightly running her nails up and down.

The woman blushed but nodded, "Yes." She swallowed, "That's fine."

"Oh good," Drusilla said. "Now I just need you to spread your legs wide for me and we'll begin."

The woman spread her legs slightly then blushed as Drusilla squatted in front of her and spread her legs wide enough that she had to bend her knees to keep her balance.

Drusilla leaned in and licked first one thigh then the other. She didn't prefer the female gender over the male but Darla had made sure she was no stranger to what other women liked in bed and of course she had fed from many mortal women over the years.

"Oh!" the woman said. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just deciding which thigh is tastier," Drusilla said and chuckled. She bit into the right thigh and swallowed a mouthful only. Enough to prolong the game and allow her to influence her prey without even looking her in the eye.

Drusilla made the woman moan in pleasure then licked the wound to stop it bleeding after letting a bit trickle down the leg. She stood up and licked her lips, "You're so very tasty do you mind if I sample the other thigh as well?"

The woman was breathing hard now and shook her head, "No, you can bite me anywhere you like. It felt, well it felt very, very good."

Drusilla smiled at her, "Oh, it always feels like that to mortals. It's one of the few things I miss from back when I was a mortal like you." She laughed quietly to herself as she looked the other woman in the eye and made sure she'd orgasm loudly at the second bite. Then she said, "Well, as long as you don't mind I think I'll go down," she paused, "for another sip."

She squatted down again and bit into the woman's other thigh. Again taking only a single drink. As she heard the prey have her orgasm she looked at the others through the legs of her prey. She saw them all watching closely. Most were silent but she could a few whispers of gossip about knowing "Amanda" went that way. That must be this prey's name. Not that it mattered really.

She steadied Amanda as her knees buckled in fake concern. Once she was once more steady on her feet she released her to leave the design.

"Who's next?" her question got many shouts and raised hands. Mostly from men but not all. She picked the most athletic looking one. He was all confidence and lust. He was probably already imagining how she would look with his cum all over her. She made sure not to giggle as he stepped into the ritual circle with her.

"Thank you for your donation," she said. "Do you mind …"

He interrupted, "I don't mind if you bite my femoral artery!"

She smiled and he spread his legs and proudly showed off an erection. She bit one muscular thigh and this time used her influence to make sure he didn't come. She looked up at him, so hard, and so frustrated and smiled. She could hear the crowd whisper about him too.

She stood up and said, "Thank you for your donation." She ignored the shock and need on his face and turned to the crowd, "Let's have another lady next!" She watched disappointment mix with the guys amusement at the "friend" she left standing there with his dick out.

He sheepishly left and a woman who was still dressed walked slowly up to her, "Um, can I still become one of you if I only let you bite my neck?"

"Well my William gets a vote as well so there's no telling if he'll veto someone, but I don't mind," Dru said. Pretending to ignore the looks the crowd threw at him. "If you'd rather I take only from the neck I certainly will follow your wishes." She wanted them receptive to her little games but didn't want to be seen as if she was playing with them so she just smiled and bit the woman's neck. She made it mildly pleasurable but nothing too extreme. Again she took only a mouthful. Later she would gorge herself but first came play.

Next, she picked a skinny guy with glasses and she let him come but her vampire speed let her make sure it did not land on her. She gave him a second bite as well and made sure he came a second time. He was grinning as wide as she was when he left the circle.

She guided the next woman by the hand until she stepped a bare foot on spilled semen. "Oops! I was just trying to get you into a comfortable spot for me," Dru said.

The woman sighed but smiled anyway, "It's no problem Dark Mistress. Oh, and you can feed from me anywhere you like."

"Why thank you my dear," Dru replied. She spread the woman's legs wide and squatted in front of her, "You do look very tasty."

"Thank you Dark Mistress," the woman said. "My name is Beth."

Dru smiled then leaned in and licked the woman. First one thigh, then the other, then right in between them. She looked up at the woman who said not a word and kept her smile. Smiling herself Dru bit the woman on the left thigh and made sure it was very pleasurable.

"May I bite you again?" she asked. The crowd was now whispering about her trying to decide if being asked for a second bite meant being offered eternal life. She kept ignoring them as Beth agreed to the second bite. She gave her a loud orgasm then slowly licked her crotch as she recovered from it.

Standing she licked her lips, "That was lovely Beth, thank you."

"You can have a third if you like," Beth replied.

"Perhaps later dear," Dru replied. "For now give someone else a turn." She continued until everyone had either come in front of their peers or wished they had. More importantly everyone was now under her influence. Their blood was in her veins and she could speak directly into their heads.

She gave them a show. Her "healing" was accompanied by a golden glow and a feeling of peace and well-being. At least they all saw it that way. The real healing would require a lot more blood. She turned to Spike and put her finger on her lips. He smiled back and lit a cigarette.

"Thank you dear friends," she said. "I am healed. We can now start the preparations for granting you eternal life. If any of you have changed your mind about that William here will lead you out through a secret tunnel for safety's sake. There may be hunters outside by now. We know there are a group of them in town. Once safely away from here you can make your way home." She paused but nobody took her up on it. That was good because the "secret tunnel" would have been Spike taking them into another room and trying to knock them out quietly.

Now for the next part of her little game. "The first preparation will require nudity." She looked at the small number of people with their clothes still on, "Sorry, if you just can't bring yourself to do it then I'll understand."

The holdouts all share a look with each other then look at her then sigh and start stripping. She smiled at them and beckoned to one of the men she hadn't let orgasm.

He walked over to her and stepped across the chalk lines. She turned him so he was facing the others and said, "The next part is the rune for opening that must be drawn on your skin. Kano, is how you say it in English, it opens you to my energy so I can transform you into immortals."

"What will you use to draw on him?" someone asked from the back. "Chalk?"

"It wouldn't work," Dru said. "The rune needs to drawn in either blood or come, those two most precious of bodily fluids." She leaned around Adam and looked at his face, "I think I know which you will pick but it is still important to ask. Which shall I use for your rune Adam, your blood or your semen?"

He quickly answered, "Semen please Dark Mistress!"

Drusilla smiled and snuggled up behind him, pressing her naked body against his. Then she reached around to grab his penis and start jerking him off. She caught the semen in one hand, raised it and spoke, "Everyone watch closely while I do this. If you need me to do it again tell me after."

She dipped one finger of her free hand in the pool of warm fluid she held in the other hand and slowly drew the rune. When she was done she licked her finger and spoke, "Did everyone see that?"

From the back several people said they couldn't see. Drusilla replied, "Move around then! Let the people in the back forward and I shall demonstrate again."

As people moved she stepped away from Adam, "Thank you for helping. You've got your rune now though so you should go stand in the back and I'll call someone else to demonstrate on."

Adam smiled back at her and left the circle. She licked her hand clean then pointed to one of the women who had only recently stripped and said, "Come here dear and let me demonstrate on you."

The woman approached and gave an awkward smile, "Yes, ma'am."

Drusilla smiled at her and asked, "Blood or sex?"

The woman swallowed and said, "Blood please."

Dru's smile widened, "Of course my dear. Step a little closer that I might bite you to get some blood flowing."

The woman came nearer and Dru slowly leaned forward and placed her mouth over one the woman's small breasts then slowly bit down. She licked the woman's nipple then sucked another mouthful of blood. She made sure the woman orgasmed loudly. As the woman recovered Dru turned her around to face the crowd, "As you can see without my licking the wound it continues to bleed. I shall the blood to draw the rune."

Using the same finger Dru gathered some blood from the woman's breast and drew Kano on the woman's abdomen. She said, "There! Can everyone see that?"

Then she licked her finger off the same way as last time, "Dear, you should turn back around so I can lick that wound for you."

The woman was blushing when she turned back around. Drusilla licked the wound to stop the flow of blood then licked all around it to catch every stray drop. Looking the woman in the eyes she said, "So tasty you are that I can't help myself. I hope you didn't mind?"

"Oh no, Dark Mistress," the woman said.

Drusilla smiled, "Oh, good. You can return to your place then." As the woman left she raised her voice, "Is there anyone who needs help?" She paused briefly and a few men started to answer then she added, "I'm sure you can find a friend to show you what you missed. Maybe you gentlemen can help each other?"

The men hastily drew further apart and she laughed inside. Now she would feast. "Amanda as the first volunteer you shall also be the first to feel the embrace of eternity. Come to me now." She signaled Spike that this was it and he stepped on his cigarette and stood ready.

Once Amanda had walked up to her she squatted in front of her and parted her legs again. A little use of influence had her coming from one lick then Drusilla bit and didn't stop drinking. She kept the influence going so the woman passed out from pleasure and Drusilla kept drinking. In fact with the power of the runes and a constant flow of blood Drusilla was able to influence the whole crowd and they all passed out from pleasure.

"That's made it easy luv," Spike said. "No muss, no fuss, an easy death for all of them and no trouble for us." He cracked his knuckles, "Let me know when your one with that one and I'll chuck you another."

When done she tossed the corpse out of the circle which had started to glimmer. After ten had been drained it glowed faintly and the glow got stronger with each death. After the fiftieth the ritual circle exploded into a ball of light and when it was over Drusilla stood there healed. Well at least in body. Her mind was still broken but she now had her stamina back and nothing hurt for the first time in many years.

She grinned at Spike, "It worked my love! I can feel new strength fill me and Miss Edith tells me it's permanent." She looked around, "Now what to do with all the bodies?"

'Fire?" Spike suggested. "Gets rid of bodies and evidence."

She grinned again, "What a lovely idea Spike! The stars agree, fire it shall be."

"I've got a jerry can in the boot of the car. I'll go get it," he said.

"Dear William," she said. "Always thinking ahead."

Soon he was back and the fire started. He said, "Gonna get yer kit on luv? Ya'll attract attention runnin' around starkers."

She grinned and shook her head, "I feel naughty tonight Spike! You can eat anyone we run into you've been fasting while I feasted. In fact let's go get you a bite before going home. I'm sure I can attract you a fine meal like this."

Spike took her arm and steered her towards the stairs, "Alright luv, if that's what you want. Right now though let's leave before the fire spreads too far."

Her eyes twinkled, "Catch me if you can!" she pulled free and ran up the stairs. Spike ran after her into the night.


End file.
